


His Morning Choice

by MyOwnTidyIdaho



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnTidyIdaho/pseuds/MyOwnTidyIdaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the characters on DOOL.  There are a few elements in common with the TV show, but the S/L is in large part independent of the actual television storyline.  <br/>Sonny runs a coffee shop with his friend Chad DiMera.  Sonny has fallen for Will, college underclassman, who is still negociating coming out.   Chad is coping with life and dating Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Lords

The moment the rich, flavorful smell hits him, Sonny Kiriakis knows the tin of cocoa powder is made from the finest quality beans.  Sonny closes his eyes and nods as he enjoys the aroma.  It’s just one of the details that keeps customers coming back.    

Going beyond customer expectations is Sonny’s mission at Common Grounds,  and the financial payoff is reassuring.  Yet money isn’t necessarily his priority.  His folks have plenty of that.  Proving himself is Sonny’s goal. 

Applying what he was taught in business and marketing classes at Salem U comes so naturally to Sonny.   'Build your reputation with diligence and honesty.’  That is what Sonny is all about.    

With Springtime, daylight now keeps Sonny company during lonely mornings, preparing to open the shop.   Sonny appreciates this quiet space in the day.  It’s a time organize.  To reflect and plan.

He leans into the counter; his hand runs along the side of his head, fingers through his thick dark hair.  Sonny feels optimistic.  Warm weather means more opportunity to ride the bike trails and practice climbing and repelling.  Sonny loves working out in the fresh air.  He’d like it even better with a special buddy along. 

Sonny refocuses and begins to patiently grapple with the shrink wrapped plastic seals surrounding most of the inventory he is unloads from yesterday’s delivery of supplies.  The assurance of clean safe supplies is critical, and so Sonny isn’t bothered by the time it takes unwrapping everything.   For some reason the seal around a stack of cocoa cups was proving impenetrable to Sonny.  He works thumbs and fingers across the plastic searching for the right spot to rip open the plastic.     

Sonny looks forward to sampling a new cocoa offering that arrived.  “Just a taste,” Sonny thinks.  Sonny was good about discipline that way.  It showed.  He could still make his high school wrestling weight without much trouble.  The muscles might be redistributed slightly from biking and climbing, but all the muscle weight was still there.  He definitely has the looks to break hearts.  Sonny also has the kind of emotional intelligence that’s always on, and always pleasant. 

Sonny stays mostly mellow and cheerful.  People can't help liking him.    However, he doesn’t let go of mistakes, or gaps.  Nothing can fall short of plan.  Calling Sonny a perfectionist really misses the mark.  He has certain standards and he sticks to them, but he doesn’t have that bite that comes with perfectionism.  Still Sonny won’t budge, especially when it reflects on the shop’s reputation.  Errors need correcting and the cause to be dealt with to prevent more of the same.   

Only a portion of the yesterday’s deliveries actually arrived.  One carton was left behind at the logistics warehouse in Deerfield.  Sonny arrived early to finish stocking what was on hand while Sonny’s business partner Chad Dimera made a special trip to hand pick up the missing carton.  Chad knew better than to argue about a business detail like this, so was on course to get the late carton back to the shop.  Chad would do just about anything for Sonny anyway.  He was a devoted friend to Sonny.  

Unpacking and inventorying was nearly done, except for the stubborn cocoa cups.  Sonny ponders whether to offer Will Horton a cup of coffee this morning or to suggest he try a cup of the new cocoa.  “He may enjoy at least a taste,” Sonny thinks.  Sonny’s grip on the cellophane turns to a gentler caress as he begins to ponder his friend Will.  Sonny likes thinking about him and anticipates his daily visit to the shop before morning classes at the U.  Sonny glances up.  He runs his fingers through his hair again, down the back until his hand caresses curls of his hair while pausing to stare out the window. 

\-------------------

Chad makes good time down State Highway from Deerfield towards the county road cutoff to Salem and should arrive in plenty of time before opening.  There is almost no traffic on the county road leg back to Salem.  Most traffic takes the interstate exit down to Chicago or continues past the cutoff, north towards Wisconsin.

Chad loves the clean fresh air of the open farmland that spreads out southwest of Salem.  It reminds him of boyhood trips to Dimera corporate farms.  Those were innocent, fun trouble free times.

A slight smile plays on Chad’s face, in part because the blazing morning sun makes Chad squint, helping to coax the smile much easier.  Some days Chad needs to coax a smile.  It's his conscious decision each morning to go into the world with a positive attitude, even when he may not feel like it.  Chad decided awhile back on those lesser days he would just pretend.  Sometimes acting-as-if is half the battle.  Today isn’t as much one of those days.  Being back on track with his girl Abby certainly helps.  But at the moment Chad is happy and excited listening to a radio replay of last night’s debate on Illinois' same-sex marriage bill.  A law professor from Northwestern is debating for.  Chad is energized how she is kicking ass.  Debating against is Father Ted Reishke, priest at St. Paul’s in Salem, where the Dimeras attend mass.   Chad was dead serious about this debate.  This bill really needs to pass.  Father Reishke begins his speech.  Chad’s smile soften.  His grip tightens slightly on the wheel.  Chad speeds on towards Salem.  He'll arrive in plenty of time and the day should unfold on schedule leading up to his date with Abbey.  It was a good day for smiling.

\--------------------------------

Sonny is serious about work but also allows himself to forget about work and just relax, whether a daydream or enjoying a television show.  

Evening arrives and Sonny parks himself on the floor, engrossed in his favorite sci-fi television show, Time Lords.  The action and suspense make it the perfect escape for an hour, though Sonny no longer needs to escape.  He’s been comfortable in his own skin for a long time now, but old sci-fi habits die hard.

Tonight Sonny convinced Will Horton to join him at the Kiriakis mansion to enjoy an episode of Sonny's must-see television show.  "He'll love this for sure." 

If anyone needs an escape it's Will, after the stress of being outed recently.

Sonny needs something too from Will.  _Want_ might be a better word.  Sometimes it's difficult to know the difference.  Spending time alone with Will could possibly allow some baby steps in that direction. 

Sonny gets up and walks to the bar to grab Will a bottle of water and bowl of chips.  He knows Will would munch on just a few chips while downing the entire bottle of room temperature, clear, clean spring water.  It's no wonder why Will's skin is so smooth and clear, his hair so soft and silky, and his body so trim.  Will watches religiously everything he eats and drinks.  They both have that in common.

Sonny looks back at Will to see if he is enjoying the show.   Will is sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep.  “My studly boy is so sweet,” Sonny admits.  Time Lords quickly drops off Sonny’s radar, replaced by this pleasant vision.

Sonny moves to the edge of the couch and takes in the beauty of his golden boy.  He's stolen glances at Will's physique but never a chance to study it like this.

Will looks so vulnerable and sensual. Sonny imagines touching him.  From the arches and ankles of his bare feet extending from Will's trendy jeans, to the curve of wiry, strong calves, to his muscular thighs and his compact butt.

Will’s trim waist, flat stomach and muscular chest, just inches away, are covered by Will's faded orange Salem University sweatshirt, Sonny’s favorite. The material looks so soft and Sonny admires how it clings to the shape of Will’s body. Sleeves are pushed up his toned arms to the elbows, fabric slightly stretched by Will’s biceps, and Salem University script running across Will’s pecs.

Sonny glances up to Will's gorgeous face, his relaxed jaw, and beautiful, supple mouth.  Will's blond hair looks so feathery soft.  Sleepy eyes look so gentle.  

When Sonny thinks about Will, a warm tingling enters his chest, sometimes almost like a dull burn, even an ache, like now.  He is so absorbed by the beautiful Horton boy.   Sonny lays his hand on Will’s chest, feeling the warmth, the heartbeat, and rise and fall of Will’s body, quietly thrills Sonny.   His tongue runs lustfully across his upper lip, his breathing increasing a little.

Will's arms lengthen as he stretches his body.  His eyes slowly opening.  The two friends momentarily stare at each other and then smile.

“Sonny,” Will calls out quietly. Will nestles back against comfortable cushions and pillow. Sonny’s hand remains on Will, caressing the fabric over Will’s heart.

Will glances down at Sonny’s hand and then back up into Sonny’s eyes. “That’s nice, Sonny.” 

The stroking continues, while Sonny imagines what to do next.

“I like your sweatshirt,” Sonny confesses, with a playful smile.

“Oh? ” Will answers. His own smile widens. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Sonny adores Will's soothing voice.  The gravely, sleepy texture seems nearly hypnotic.  So dreamy.

Then Will tenderly grips Sonny’s thigh, pressing the sensitive area just above the knee. “But do you like me?  Because, Sonny… you’ve never kissed me.  Maybe you don’t like me that way,”  Will claims in an innocent and yet mischievous way only he can achieve.  Will's claim melts Sonny’s heart. 

Sonny is ready.  Will’s jaw relaxes as lips part, tenderly welcoming Sonny lips to his.

Sounds of smacking and whimpers follow. Will’s tongue flutters against Sonny’s.

After a bit, Sonny pauses, looking into Will's eyes. But Will is hungry for Sonny and continues carefully exploring Sonny’s mouth.

Sonny’s hand still over Will’s heart, he cradles Will’s forehead with his other hand. This two-hand hold gently pins Will in place while Sonny sucks and nibbles Will's lips.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you so much,” Sonny begins, as he gathers Will up in his arms. Will's lower lip is wet.  His breathing accelerates.   Laying Will back down on the couch, Sonny straddles his hips, and eases down.  Will is quickly pinned by Sonny’s chest.  It’s all warm and good.

“Will, I like you so much!“ Sonny admits.

“I know,” Will whispers, grinning. His nose wrinkles slightly.    The length of their bodies press tightly together.

Suddenly, a loud noise startles Sonny followed by another.

Sonny looks up.

The coffee shop door swings open and quickly slams shut, as Chad saunters in with the box of supplies from the warehouse.  Chad quickly drops the load as it hits the floor with a thud.

“Here you go, Sonny Bunny!

Hey now, brah?  You look a million miles away dude.”

“Huh? Oh, nothin’,” Sonny replies. “Just thinking.” Will’s shining image fades from Sonny’s mind.


	2. Cylinder Jeans

Chad’s eyes narrow as he considers Sonny.  “You're sure everything is cool?”   Hands planted on hips, Chad waits for Sonny to acknowledge.  “All good, brotha?”        

“Yeah!  It's nothing, ” Sonny assures.    

Chad shakes his head, and shrugs.    He is always keeping an eye out for any trouble his gay ally might be running into, but also is ready to focus on tonight’s date with Abby.     

“OK, cool!  So you’re covering the store tonight, right brah?” Chad reminds Sonny with glee.  “Abby and I are having an early dinner at the Whale 'n Ale.  

Sonny smiles at Chad.  “You like that place, the Whale 'n Ale?” Sonny asks.  “Is it good?” 

 

Chad was a wreck when Abby ended it with him.  Her biggest complaint was Chad isn't capable of real intimacy.   But it wasn't too long she came around.  Abby missed Chad’s boyish charm.  And his cute behind and nice smile are pretty hot, she admitted to friends.   Now Chad feels on top of the world, at least most of the time. 

Chad grins.  “Abby loves the hearty food there.  You know Abby.  She’s a hearty girl,” Chad continues, eyebrows winking up and down at Sonny to make his point.   

“Oh yeah?” Sonny responds with a smile.  “She's hearty?”  Sonny returns an encouraging wink.

And then…..I’m thinkin’ a romantic walk around Towne Square and on down to the band shell.  And by then she’ll probably be ready to sample some Chad for dessert, hmmm?” 

“So you’re still good for tonight?” Chad repeats. 

“Yes, I am Chad,” Sonny replies.  "I’m all set.“ Sonny glances at the clock.  With half an hour to open, there's still plenty of time before his sweet Will makes his morning appearance at Common Grounds, Sonny and Chad’s coffee shop. 

Sonny rips open the supply box and prepares to unpack.

“Hey Sonny, how about these new Cylinder jeans I picked up at Buster’s for tonight.  They look good, right?” Chad asks.  

Sonny wants Chad out the door by opening to assure undivided Will-time when his sweet one arrives.  But, Sonny and Chad are best buddies and Sonny a noble friend who patiently responds. “Yeah man, those are really nice,” Sonny agrees, giving a respectable inspection of the new jeans.  Sonny then turns attention back to the unloading supplies. 

“Yeah, but how do they look from behind?  The sales guy at Buster’s said I'll be smokin' like a brick oven in these.  He likes the way they make my butt look,” Chad belts out with pride.  “Good, huh?” as Chad attempts to peer back at his own rear end.    

Sonny snorts a laugh and temporarily abandons unpacking. 

“Chad you should stop flirting with the help at Buster’s.  Those boys tell you how nice you look so you'll buy their pricey jeans.  Hell, they should pay you to see that ass move around.” 

“Wait, what?  You think every sales guy at Buster’s is gay, right?  Is that what you’re saying?   Come on Sonny,” Chad barks in a half mawkish, half serious tone.  Chad knows Sonny’s character is nearly unimpeachable, but never lets anyone slide with gay generalizations.  

Sonny is never quite sure why Chad is so religious about it, though.

Sonny sighs, glancing at the clock again.   “You’re right Chad.  I’m sure Buster’s has some straight men working there in clothing!” Sonny chuckles as he flashes Chad a grin.   “Just saying, you do migrate to boys who like you.  You’re such an attention sssuh-lut,” Sonny exclaims with a smirk, and then attempts to proceed unloading inventory. 

Chad likes more than the attention, although he is never shy about taking compliments.    And being as strapping, handsome, and charming a young man, Chad does get noticed a lot.

Chad is slightly annoyed, yet doesn’t pay too much attention to Sonny’s allegation.  His mind wonders off into thought. 

Chad’s agenda curiously sprang from something more than just the attention.  In the last few years, Father Reischke at St. Paul’s ramped up his anti-gay morality rhetoric.  Chad hates Father Reischke.  “He’s the last one that should be schooling people on decency,” Chad bitterly told himself.  Chad wanted to prove Father Reischke wrong and formed friendships with a few gay chums.  Chad discovered each was an awesome friend.  Eventually Sonny came along, became part of Chad’s life, and his closest friend. 

“Chad!” Sonny cajoles, “I was just kidding.  You disappeared there for a minute.  Where’d you go dude?” Sonny queries.     

Chad looks up and blinks at Sonny.   “Gay guys, Sonny.  They do more than sell jeans and do your Mom’s hair.  What about my friend Peter? He drove truck for ShopWay and now he manages a division.  And look at you dude,” Chad continues.  Chad is dead serious.  “When gay guys say stupid shit about other gay guys… ya’ know?  I don’t like it.”  And Chad really doesn’t like it.  In some weird way, Chad feels homophobia lets Father Reischke win, the last thing Chad wants.

Sonny is a little embarrassed being lectured about this by his straight business partner.  “Chad.  I don’t mean anything.  Just playin’ with ya brotha.  You know that,” Sonny pleads.   

“It's OK, Sonny.  Hey, by the way, you’ve met Pete, right?" Chad chimes in."  With his own romance blooming again with Abby, Chad doesn't want Sonny left behind.  "Pete's a great guy.”  

“Yeah I know Pete, but no, Chad.  I mean I’ve got my sights set on someone else I care a lot about,” Sonny admits.  

Chad smiles.  “Someone?” Chad demands. 

Sonny looks up at the clock again.  “Another time OK?” Sonny replies.   “Anyway, turn around for me.”  Sonny commands.  “Let’s check those jeans.” 

Chad walks up to Sonny and strikes a few Hollywood poses, flashing some masculine sexiness at Sonny.  Sonny observes, trying hard not to chortle.  He thoughtfully considers Chad’s appearance.   “Chad, those jeans do give you a good look.  Smart buy my man, ok?  Abby will probably be giving you a nice grab back there tonight when she sees how your rump fits in those jeans.  Sonny’s shoulders shake as he tries to mute his laughter.”

“Oh! You are a dirty boy aren’t you?” Chad snickers, displaying his bottom for Sonny.   “Here you go.  Soak _this_ up.”

“OK, I’m gonna spank me some smart ass now,” Sonny warns, as he winds his arm back to deliver a swat. 

Sonny moves in on Chad, but Chad squirms away. 

“No!  Get away from me gay boy!” Chad cries out in fake hysterics.  Both laughing now, Sonny chases Chad behind the counter and has him cornered, trying to land a smack on Chad’s butt.  Wrestling ensues as they roll onto the floor knocking over a stool, shouting with laughter.  Chad’s long, lanky carriage gives enough leverage to pin Sonny face down on the floor.

“Get off me,” Sonny yells, half pleading, half shouting with laughter. 

“You’re the gay boy so I getta fuck ya’ now right Sonnybunny?” Chad exclaims in delight as he repeatedly bumps himself against Sonny’s hip.  Both laugh and continue struggling.

“Stop it you perv!”  Sonny whines, shaking with more laughter. 

Both pause struggling to catch breath. 

“How did I ever become friends with a lunatic, let alone open a business with him,” Sonny complains, crying out in pretend agony.    

“Hey that’s not nice Sonnybear.  I _wuv_ you, Chad coos as he blows his lips against Sonny’s neck, making a loud farting noise. 

Heavy breathing continues. 

“Chad?” Sonny asks.

"Yeah?" Chad labors.

“Chad, are we ever gonna grow up and act like two guys running a business?” Sonny questions.   

Chad laughs, “God, I hope not.  I guess maybe when you do, my man, then I will.”

At Sonny’s condescending ploy, Chad loosens his hold.

Years of cross country bicycling and rock climbing at IndoorSalem make Sonny a powerful young man.  Thighs, hands, arms, are all strong like a machine.  Without warning Chad is quickly flipped as Sonny swoops into him, sticking him immovable next to the refrigerator.  Both struggle mightily again, and are panting in between irrepressible laughter. 

“Let’s see who’s gonna bone who,” Sonny hisses into Chad’s ear.  “I guess those Cylinder jeans are coming back off that ass now,” Sonny trumpets. 

“Oh Sonnybear! Be gentle,” Chad begs in a falsetto voice.  “I’m still virgin.”  

“Not for long you slut!” Sonny hisses again.  

More shouts of laughter.

Sonny is nearly hyperventilating, trying to maintain hold on his larger friend.  He drops his forehead down on Chad’s shoulder, breathing heavily.  “Truce?”

Chad then rolls Sonny back over, plants a quick peck on Sonny’s cheek and stretches out on the floor right next to him.

“Hey, I love ya broski,” Sonny replies. 

Chad counters in his best munchkin voice, “No, I love you amigo!”.  

They need a few moments to catch their breath.

Suddenly there is noise and footsteps.   

Will calls out to Sonny.  

Chad and Sonny grin at each other, remaining still. 

Will notices the overturned stool.  He replaces it and then nearly stumbles over two pair of legs stretched out across the floor.  “What the….. Hey!” Will shouts.  “Geez, you scared me.”

“Morning Will!” Sonny chimes as he springs to his feet. 

“Will!” Chad follows.  “Sonny was just checking out my pants.” 

“Shuddup,” Sonny warns as he brushes past Chad, to Will.  "We were just having a team meeting Will," Sonny assures Will with an earnest smile. 

Will responds with a smirk.  “I see that Sonny, I see that.” 

Chad slaps his hand against Will’s shoulder.  “Laterz, dude.”

“OK Sonny, I’m out.  Wish me luck tonight with Abby.  Good luck with your true love.  I'm sure he's a winning dude.  Make it happen,” Chad shouts over his shoulder as the door to Common Grounds swings shut behind him. 

Will watches Chad leave then cocks his head back toward Sonny with surprise.  He suddenly feels his billowing sails falling still.   


End file.
